Dans les pensées de Jack
by Rhea S
Summary: Un bar extraterrestre, des aliens, une reprise d'une vieille chanson terrienne et un homme au regard accablé boit seul. Prologue de Renouveau. Immersion dans les pensées de Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Ni les personnages de Torchwood, ni ceux de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent, pourtant j'aimerais^^.

**Remerciement **: Arianrhod en Béta vraiment héroïque pour avoir supporté les atermoiements de Rhéa sur cette fic.

Suite à Children of Earth et de The end of time et prologue de Renouveau

* * *

Un bar extraterrestre rempli d'aliens, une reprise d'une vieille chanson terrienne en sourdine et un homme au regard accablé qui boit seul.

" Seul, je suis seul parmi tout ces gens, parmi tout ce monde qui semble si heureux de se retrouver, de s'amuser, de boire ensemble. Boire ? Alors que j'ai un verre à la main, humant l'odeur de ce whisky artésien si fumé, je me dis _(encore) _que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Mais quelle solution pourrait être la bonne ? Tant pis ! Une gorgée brûlante qui m'amène les larmes aux yeux et me fait frissonner.

La musique, cette musique, je la connais, c'est un standard américain des années 30. « My Angel put the devil in me » c'est fou comme plus l'homme subit la technologie, plus il se réfugie dans le passé. Les extraterrestres aussi apparemment. Cette chanson n'est plus écoutée chez nous, enfin, sur terre depuis plus de 50 ans. Elle semble drôlement à la mode ici. Enfin, cette chanson est magnifique et j'ai toujours cette sensation qu'elle parle de moi et de lui. »

_« You looked at me, my heart began to pound_  
_You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around_  
_Hey, but it don't have to be eternally_  
_My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!_  
_You put the Devil in me..._

_You lured me in with your cold grey eyes_  
_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies_  
_One and one and one is three_  
_My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me!_

_You put the Devil in me... »_

"Je suis sur cette planète depuis peu. Je suis arrivé à l'astroport, il y a 2 jours, je crois. Et je ne me rappelle pas bien le nom, Myridia, Acheron… Peu importe, c'est sans doute l'endroit le plus éloigné de la terre. Plus de 2 mois de voyage dans le moins confortable des croiseurs stellaire. Dernière fois que je réserve mon voyage sur internet, c'est plus sûr.

Acheron, ça doit être ça. Personne ici ne peut me connaître, personne pour me rappeler mon ancienne vie, personne, seul. Pourquoi je me sens aussi vide, aussi esseulé, aussi mal ?

J'ai arpenté la terre entière pour échapper à qui je suis, au mal que j'ai fait. J'ai vu ce que les hommes peuvent se faire à eux-mêmes ou à la terre. Je ne l'ai plus supporté. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de marcher au milieu d'un cimetière, un immense champ de mines, de guerre et de saleté.

Etranger à la terre, étranger à moi-même. J'ai erré comme un mort-vivant dans un monde moribond. Tout me renvoyait à cette semaine atroce où ma dernière vie s'est achevée si dramatiquement. Une si longue vie, une période pendant laquelle j'ai appris à redevenir humain, à ressentir les choses, à vivre et aimer enfin. Tout cela m'a été arraché en deux malheureux jours. J'ai tout perdu, amis, amant, famille et mission. Je n'avais plus rien, je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à cette petite boule bleue perdue dans l'univers.

J'ai eu beau fuir ce monde, je n'arrive pas à échapper au désespoir. Fuir si loin pour finalement continuer de ressentir cette déchirure, quelle folie !"

"J'ai voyagé pendant deux mois sur un croiseur pourri réparant au fur et à mesure les pannes qui ont émaillés ce voyage. Quelle chance ironique d'avoir réussi à survivre jusqu'ici ! J'espère qu'ils arriveront à bon port sans mon aide. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, je me sentais un peu trop poisson dans un bocal trop petit. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'ils avaient tous des gueules de mérou ou de carpe coi.

Pourquoi je suis resté ici ? je croyais que cet endroit, dernier « bastion » cosmopolite de la Confédération dirigée par le Protectorat des Ombres, serait suffisant pour m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que j'ai abandonné sur Terre. Évidemment, il n'en est rien ! 8 mois n'ont pas suffi à oublier, 8 mois de fuite, d'alcoolisme, de morts plus ou moins volontaires, comme pour expier mes fautes.

Rien n'y a fait. J'ai toujours cette atroce sensation d'être mort dans un corps vivant. Toujours, pour l'éternité. Alors, je reste là, immobile, concentré dans ma détresse, mes ténèbres personnelles que n'arrivent même pas à éclairer ces boules de graisse, gigotantes ni même ce whisky, excellent mais amer dans ma gorge, sans personne pour le partager.

Je suis désespéré, irrécupérable, une véritable épave à l'intérieur de ce corps qui continue pourtant à faire bonne figure. Gwen, Steven, Alice, Ianto… j'ai le cœur qui se brise encore à l'évocation de ce nom. Tous perdus, inatteignables, et je ne me lasse pas de me souvenir d'eux, comme pour mieux me châtier. Ça me ronge comme un poison dont je ne peux me débarrasser.

Ianto, dernier d'une longue liste d'amants éphémères. Torchwood me l'a arraché. Le destin, m'a laissé abîmé, meurtri par ses derniers mots. C'est ma faute, il m'a été enlevé par ma faute. Je porte malheur à tous ceux qui s'attachent à moi, dangereux pour tous ceux que j'aime.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'engager malgré son acharnement, malgré sa ténacité. J'aurais dû lui effacé la mémoire, lorsqu'il m'a trahi de la plus vile des manières. J'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui dès que j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait, combien je comptais pour lui.

Mais non, j'ai été faible. J'ai refusé d'écouter, de comprendre tous les avertissements sur sa condition de mortel. Même lui, peu de temps avant, m'enjoignait à profiter du temps qu'on avait devant nous. Nous… ce terme me fait souffrir.

Il était conscient de sa fragilité, de sa propre vulnérabilité. Et ses derniers mots ne cessent de me hanter, de me tourmenter. Je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai voulu oublier mais rien n'arrive à m'ôter ses paroles de mon esprit, comme marqué au fer rouge. Et rien n'arrive à me faire oublier, que comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas répondu à ses mots, je les ai même refusé. Je voulais tellement qu'il reste près de moi."

"Ianto, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu faisais ton putain de job, tu menais ta mission, comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Tu savais les risques que tu pouvais rencontrer mais ton courage n'a jamais failli. Je t'ai aimé autant que je puisse aimer. Tu ne fus pas un simple blip dans le temps pour moi.

J'aurais presque préféré, je souffrirais moins. Mes entrailles me sembleraient moins douloureuses à chaque fois que je pense à toi, que je me remémore quel homme droit et bon tu étais. J'ai pourtant essayé d'être prêt à te perdre mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à ta disparition. Comme si à l'intérieur de moi, tu es toujours vivant et que tant que je penserai à toi, tu le resteras. Un fantôme qui hantera mon cœur à jamais. Je ne peux t'oublier.

On dit que le temps efface toutes les peines de cœur. Je ne sais pas quel idiot a pondu cela, mais il n'a jamais dû aimer. On n'oublie jamais. Je n'oublie jamais.

Chaque personne que j'ai aimée fait partie de moi. Estelle, Thérésa, le vrai Harkness, John Hart, je les ai aimés aussi. Je ne les ai pas oubliés. Je ne t'oublierais pas, mon amour, jamais. Je te l'ai promis. Tu fais partie de moi, comme l'ensemble de mes vies font partie intégrante de moi. Mais je dois te dire adieu, je dois accepter ta mort. Je dois accepter que tu sois parti, et que plus jamais je ne te reverrais. Que plus jamais, ce sourire adorable et tes yeux dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre, que ton corps si réceptif ne seront plus à moi.

Il faut que je cesse de penser à toi comme ça, cela me fait trop mal. Je sais très bien ce que tu en penserais. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'étiole ainsi, que je perde tout ce qui fait de moi Jack Harkness, tout ce qui te plaisait tant en moi. J'en suis conscient, mais c'est devenu si difficile. Je ne suis plus d'aussi bonne compagnie.

Un jour sûrement, ce sera plus facile, un jour j'irais mieux, je sais. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me faire cryogéniser jusqu'à ce que le monde s'éteigne de lui-même et disparaisse. Et je sais qu'il le fera un jour. En attendant, vu que je serais là quand le monde disparaitra, je dois vivre, malgré tout et supporter la peine qui m'écrase."

" Le docteur, le docteur, comment fait-il pour supporter cela à longueur de temps ? supporter de perdre ses amis, ses compagnons, ses amours et continuer malgré tout. Comment fait-il pour ne pas s'écraser sous cette douleur ? Nos chemins se croiseront certainement à nouveau. Il voyage à travers le temps et l'espace tandis que mon propre voyage est linéaire. Mais je sais qu'un jour, il sera là. Et je pourrais lui demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait alors que le 456 s'en prenait à sa terre chérie. Où était-il pendant que les humains se trouvaient- encore- soumis à la menace alien et que je n'ai rien pu faire ?

Je suis en colère, je suis injuste sans doute, ce n'est pas de la faute du docteur. C'est la mienne, ma très grande faute, c'est moi qui ai attiré ces créatures en acceptant leur marché que j'aurais dû refuser. C'est ma croix à porter, une faute dont je ne pourrais jamais m'absoudre. Le supplice d'avoir tout perdu n'est rien en fait à côté du désastre que j'ai provoqué. »

« C'est de la part du gars là-bas » le serveur vient de me glisser un morceau de papier plié en deux. Mes prières semblent avoir été exaucées. Le docteur est là, et me fait signe de lire.

« Son nom est Alonso » je relève la tête sans comprendre. Nous échangeons un regard dans lesquels semble passer toutes les questions et toutes les réponses du monde, sans que je puisse en cueillir une seule. Je ressens un courant de compréhension comme seul le docteur peut provoquer.

Il me fait signe de regarder à côté de moi. Je le regarde à nouveau, interloqué, soupesant la situation. D'un bond, je pourrais être à ses côtés et lui poser toutes les questions qui me rongent. Mais le regard vieux comme le monde me rive à mon siège et je regarde l'homme qui vient de se rassoir pour la deuxième ou troisième fois auprès de moi. Son verre n'a même pas quitté le bar.

Je reporte mes yeux sur mon ami. En quelques secondes, j'ai compris la situation. Le docteur allait mourir et me faisait ses adieux en m'offrant un lot de consolation. Comme si je n'avais pas changé, évolué en vivant sur Terre tous ces siècles. Il me salue et je lui rends son salut, sans sourire, et le regarde s'en aller, sans esquisser un seul geste.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, tandis que je résiste à l'envie de le suivre et de reprendre la course folle de nos aventures. Lui aussi, je l'ai aimé et lui aussi me quitte, rompant le dernier lien qui me retenait à cette ancienne vie. Je suis seul, libre et malheureux.

Le visage de mon ami est hanté comme le mien certainement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu voir dans le futur pour qu'il me donne le nom de mon voisin. Mais je dois bien cela au Docteur, découvrir qui est cet Alonso et voir où les événements me porteront.

Je me tourne vers cet Alonso et le soupèse du regard. Il est grand, le visage poupin, de grandes oreilles, jeune mais pas tant que cela. Il évite visiblement mon regard scrutateur, alors que je sais qu'il vient de s'asseoir au moins pour la 2ème fois à coté de moi, m'ayant observé plus que nécessaire. Dévoré du regard serait sans doute plus précis. Une partie de moi est toujours à l'affût et je sais très bien ce que cela signifie. Ah quel enfer d'être aussi désirable !

« Alors, Alonso » son visage se tourne vers moi, surpris que je l'appelle par son nom ou que je lui adresse la parole ?

«_You're going my way_*? Malgré l'invite brutale, - autant savoir ce qu'il veut tout de suite, - je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Il ne se laisse ni surprendre par mon approche, ni par mon sourire. Je m'amuse, il m'amuse. Je décide de jouer le jeu auquel il semble s'attendre de la part d'un homme aussi séduisant que moi. Je sais ce que je suis, quand même.

« Je suis un peu télépathe » fis-je en plastronnant. C'est une attaque comme une autre, et pas si éloignée de la réalité. Après tout, je côtoie l'humanité depuis si longtemps que c'est un jeu d'enfant de décoder les pensées des gens sur leurs visages et leurs corps. Talent utile dans bien des situations. Mais je pourrais tout autant dire que mes antennes se sont affinées depuis le temps. Si je le veux vraiment, j'arrive à percevoir ce que mes interlocuteurs ressentent. Tout aussi utile, surtout pour jouer au poker.

« Savez-vous à quoi je pense en ce moment-même ? »

Oh le petit malin ! Il m'aguiche avec ses yeux clairs. S'il savait que tout dans son attitude m'est aussi transparent que s'il dansait sur le bar, seulement vêtu d'un string léopard.

« oh yeah » fis-je en éclatant de rire et finissant mon verre.

Il a l'air vraiment intéressé par ma troublante personne. Une telle admiration a quelque chose de réconfortant. Cela réchauffe mon cœur glacé depuis tant de mois. Il m'adresse un sourire tout à fait lascif alors que sa main se pose sur ma cuisse. Je ne peux empêcher mon propre sourire de se figer. Lui-même doit avoir des talents cachés de télépathe car il se retire immédiatement. Je lui adresse un regard de remerciement, il semble s'accrocher à mes paupières.

« La même chose » Je demande au serveur qui rôdait par là. Alonso semble se détendre un peu. Ça a l'air de lui plaire que j'accepte de parler avec lui.

« Vous connaissez le docteur ? » dis-je pour entamer la conversation. Cela me fait du bien malgré tout de parler à un être humain, le premier depuis 2 mois, le premier depuis Gwen et Rhys.

« Un homme très mince, une classe folle dans un costume marron ? » demande-t-il avec une étincelle dans le regard, « l'air complètement allumé mais diablement intelligent ? »

« Oui, celui-là même. »

« Oh oui, il m'a sauvé la vie, ma carrière et grâce à lui, j'ai compris que je tenais à la vie et aux cadeaux qu'elle peut apporter. »

Hum, l'allusion est très claire, je pense intérieurement.

« Racontez-moi ça, je vous prie. »

Et Alonso ravi, s'empressa de raconter sa rencontre explosive avec le docteur, mais elles le sont toutes de toute évidence.

Il me conta comment le docteur avait sauvé la terre, encore une fois, cette fameuse nuit de Noël, trois ans auparavant, où un vaisseau spatial avait failli sombrer sur Buckingham palace. Peu de passagers avaient survécu à cet incident qui n'était apparemment qu'une manipulation, une arnaque de Max Caprican pour prendre sa retraite. Alonso a l'air furieux en disant cela. Cela avait été son premier travail et il avait pris une balle de son commandant, un homme en qui il avait toute confiance et cela l'avait choqué. Pas suffisamment pour ne pas faire confiance à un étranger et lui raconter des choses aussi personnelles.

Où étais-je, moi-même à ce moment-là ? Certainement dans les bras de Ianto. Alonso se tut soudain. Je dois avoir l'air sombre pour qu'il me regarde ainsi, presque effrayé. Je lui souris doucement, essayant de décrisper les muscles de mon visage. Je finis à nouveau mon verre, le whisky Artésien est un vrai régal et plus on en boit et plus il vous semble meilleur. Il commande à son tour sa tournée et reprend son histoire.

Il semble vouer une admiration sans borne pour le docteur qui lui a sauvé la vie et surtout qui lui a donné confiance en lui. Il a toujours rêvé de le retrouver, de le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait, de l'impact positif qu'il a eu sur sa vie. C'est vraiment le docteur qu'il a rencontré, il fait cet effet-là aux personnes qu'il croise sur son chemin.

Alonso semble s'être vraiment entiché de lui, mais il est tout aussi sensible à mon charme enivrant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Docteur me l'a mis dans les pattes? Est-ce pour me remonter le moral ? Ou bien pour remonter celui d'Alonso. Je l'écoute mais je ne parle que très peu. Mais cette discussion a un effet notable sur mon humeur, je suis plus enclin à l'écouter. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'alcool.

Il a rencontré pour la dernière fois le docteur il y a deux jours, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation assez épineuse, bloqué en plein milieu de la Voie Lactée, sans moyen de communiquer, sans moteur. Heureusement, notre ami a posé son vaisseau à l'intérieur du sien et a trouvé la panne rapidement. Cela a permis à Alonso et ses hommes de retrouver la civilisation.

Il commande à nouveau des verres. A-t-il l'intention de me saouler à mort pour abuser de moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne la distance au vu de mon entrainement récent. Il continue à parler, parler, parler. Sto, sa famille, ses sœurs, ses études et son nouveau travail, commandant du Daedalus, vaisseau faisant la liaison entre Sto et Aldébaran.

« Je passe souvent près de la Terre, ça a l'air vraiment magnifique. Sto est rouge vu du ciel. Votre planète est du même bleu que vos yeux. »

« Hum, il risque pas d'aller loin avec de telles niaiseries. »

Ouh là, j'ai dû parler à voix haute pour qu'il me jette un regard si noir.

« Excuse-moi, Alonzo, je ne suis pas... Je ... je ...»

Et voila que je bégaye, l'alcool m'a trahi ! Ou bien, il y a autre chose. Je m'empare de son verre sous ses yeux soudains rieurs. Je le renifle, méfiant. Plus malin que je ne le pensais, je m'enivre, alors qu'il ne boit que du soda depuis notre rencontre. Je ris, j'éclate de rire, toutes dents dehors, les yeux plissés me cachent son regard interloqué.

Puis je fonds en larme. Je suis vraiment, vraiment attaqué, vraiment saoul. J'essaye de me lever mais je m'écroule lamentablement de mon tabouret. Que le sol est doux finalement ! Et plus agréable que je ne le pensais… Je roule sur le dos, les larmes brouillent ma vue. Mais je le vois s'approcher de moi, se pencher au-dessus de moi. La dernière chose que j'aperçois avant de sombrer définitivement, ce sont ses yeux bleus, qui me rappellent, me rappellent … que j'ai envie d'un café !

**Trou noir**

**

* * *

**_* you're going my way : tu vas dans mon sen__s ?__/on partage les mêmes inclinaisons_. **. **

**(A suivre) **

Si vous en pensez quelque chose (bon ou mauvais) , n'hésitez pas à me le dire...**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Ni les personnages de Torchwood, ni ceux de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent, pourtant j'aimerais^^.

**Remerciement **: Arianrhod en Béta vraiment héroïque pour avoir supporté les atermoiements de Rhéa sur cette fic.

Suite à Children of Earth et de The end of time et prologue de Renouveau

* * *

J'émerge de mon coma éthylique avec douceur. Ça change. Je lève la tête et aussitôt la gueule de bois et sa cohorte de symptômes me tombe dessus. Mal à la tête, yeux de plomb. J'essaye de les ouvrir, une vive lueur m'agresse la vue et me pousse à les refermer aussitôt. J'enfouis ma tête sous un oreiller doux et moelleux. Le lit dans lequel je me trouve est large, frais et sent bon le propre. Inutile de dire que cela me change des endroits dans lesquels j'ai pu me réveiller ces derniers temps.

Ok, je tente à nouveau de me lever. La seconde tentative est toujours la bonne. Je suis dans une petite chambre blanche, à la décoration plus que spartiate. Pour un peu, je me croirais revenu dans ma chambre à Torchwood. Mais lorsque j'entends un léger ronronnement de moteur, je comprend que je ne suis pas à l'Institut. D'ailleurs, mon lit n'a jamais été aussi large, ni aussi moelleux. J'en sors avec un pincement au cœur. Je ne renâclerais pas après une ou deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Mais je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Je ne suis peut-être pas en sécurité. Encore que, qui pourrait me faire du mal, du moins physiquement ?

Tiens, je suis en caleçon et tee-shirt, et mes vêtements sont posés sagement sur une chaise, en face du lit. Mon manteau (propre !) est pendu dans la petite salle de bain ouverte. Je profite de l'hospitalité de mon hôte inconnu. Si on m'avait voulu du mal, je serais déjà enchainé ailleurs que dans une chambre de ce style. Et certainement que je connaitrais déjà le nom de mon hôte.

En attendant, je prends une douche à ultrasons et soigne ma présentation. J'ai vieilli, je le vois bien dans le miroir situé en face de l'appareil. Mon visage accuse la fatigue, les nuits difficiles et alcoolisées, mon corps montre sa maigreur et une perte d'élasticité due à la fonte des muscles. Bah, personne à qui plaire de toute manière.

Je m'habille enfin et lace mes lourdes chaussures. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressemble à nouveau à ce héros étincelant qui fait tourner toutes les têtes ! C'est presque trop facile de ne pas montrer mes vrais sentiments. Un petit sourire accroché sur mon visage, et personne ne sera au courant qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y a que des cendres.

Je m'approche de la sortie et la porte coulissante réagit à ma présence, elle m'offre le passage. Je m'engage à l'extérieur de cette petite chambre accueillante et je découvre des couloirs gris et bleus. Je sens une odeur inimitable qui me donne immédiatement l'eau à la bouche. Café et tartines grillés. Du café… je n'en ai pas bu depuis que j'ai quitté la Terre.

La faim gronde au fond de mon ventre, depuis combien de temps, je n'ai pas mangé ? Enfin avalé autre chose que de l'alcool et des amuse-gueules. Heureusement que mon corps est capable d'assimiler n'importe quoi. Mais il est plus plaisant de nourrir le corps et l'esprit avec des nourritures plus agréables.

Je passe une nouvelle porte coulissante qui s'ouvre automatiquement devant moi. Cette architecture particulière associée aux capteurs de présence me fait penser à des coursives d'un vaisseau stellaire. L'odeur m'attire encore en avant. J'arrive à une porte bleue entrouverte et je pénètre dans ce qui semble être une cuisine, enfin, vu l'aménagement une carrée.

Je suis dans un vaisseau stellaire, sans nul doute. Il est dans un meilleur état que mon précédent moyen de transport, beaucoup plus propre aussi. Et je ne suis pas seul.

Bonjour », me dit Alonso.

Tiens, je me souviens de son nom. Il verse du café dans une tasse et la pose sur la table qui occupe l'angle gauche de la pièce. Apparemment, il me surveillait sur un écran de contrôle à droite de l'entrée.

Il surprend mon regard et parait un peu gêné.

« Bonjour » je réponds, je suis poli après tout, même si mon attitude doit être assez méfiante. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir à table avec un grand sourire franc. Il a l'air fatigué, sanglé dans son uniforme alors que je commence à être bien réveillé. Les effets de la gueule de bois ont toujours eu tendance à s'estomper lorsque je hume un bon café.

« Bien dormi ? » Je m'enquis poliment, toujours être aimable avec les gens assez sympathiques pour offrir l'hospitalité.

« Moins bien que vous » dit-il en me servant à manger, je me laisse faire avec plaisir, prenant une gorgé de café, loin de mes standard habituel, mais acceptable.

« Ça se voit » (hum, autant pour l'amabilité) « je veux dire, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

« Vous ramener jusqu'ici n'a pas franchement été une partie de plaisir » dit-il le reproche dans l'œil, « et vous ne vous êtes pas laissé faire. »

Il se frotte le bas du dos avec une grimace. Une angoisse glaciale me fige. Aurais-je abusé de lui ? Sans m'en souvenir ? Mes sentiments doivent se lire sur mon visage car il rougit et reprend précipitamment tout en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« Je vous ai simplement couché et veillé sur votre sommeil. Vous aviez un peu trop… bu. »

Le silence retombe entre nous, seulement brisé par le craquement de ses tartines entre nos mâchoires.

« J'espère ne pas avoir trop ronflé » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante de la carrée. Il regarde son mug avec un peu trop d'insistance.

« Non, non, dit-il, mais vous avez eu des cauchemars. Qui est Ianto ? Votre compagnon ? »

Je me fige à nouveau, mon cœur me fait mal. Il rive son regard honnête, ouvert et pleins de tristesse, dans le mien, beaucoup plus fuyant. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre, d'en parler. C'est déjà gentil à lui de s'inquiéter de mon état physique, il n'a pas à se préoccuper de mon état mental. Je n'ai pas envie de parler mais une fois de plus ma bouche parle d'elle-même.

« Oui ... » je réponds faiblement alors que ma voix se brise et que ma tête plonge à son tour dans la contemplation de mon bock de café et des petites miettes qui flottent à la surface. Je ne peux pas lui dire, car je ne peux toujours pas accepter cette mort. Il semble pourtant comprendre à quel point le sujet m'est sensible car il parle gentiment d'autre chose.

" Vous êtes dans les quartiers du personnel du Daedalus, mon vaisseau. 50 éon-lumières de puissance, un profilage en éther-acier, deux moteurs à propulsion dynamique…"

Sa fierté se lit sur le visage alors qu'il détaille toutes les caractéristiques de son vaisseau. J'écoute son babillage d'un air amusé. Peut-être que le docteur sait ce qu'il fait en m'adjoignant cet homme auprès de moi. La solitude ne vaut rien aux hommes comme nous. Même si je ne suis prêt à rien de particulier avec lui, j'apprécie sa compagnie.

Malheureusement, il me rappelle mon amour perdu. Ianto. Je ne t'ai rien promis, jamais rien, seulement profiter du temps qu'on avait, de rester auprès de toi. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu suffisamment de temps pour nous. J'aurais préféré ne pas t'avoir rencontré. Je souffrirais sans doute moins. Mon âme serait moins tourmentée...

Hum, j'ai dû encore dériver dans mes pensées. Je sens qu'il est plutôt en colère, il me regarde vraiment bizarrement. J'ai dû passer trop de temps avec mon chagrin, trop longtemps isolé, coupé des autres pour avoir un comportement normal. Enfin, les normes et moi de toute façon, nous n'avons jamais fait bon ménage.

« Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, trop de temps seul. »

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, mais il me semble que ce soient les mots justes dans la situation. J'apprécie son hospitalité. C'est agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi.

« Je comprends » dit le jeune homme en débarrassant, sans se mettre une seule miette sur un uniforme flambant neuf. Une certaine gageure, je l'admire, surtout en voyant le bazar que j'ai mis à ma place. Si je passais moins de temps dans mes pensées à émietter mes tartines, aussi !

« Cependant, vous ne devriez pas restez dans cet état, reprend-t-il, en s'asseyant en face de moi, refaisant le plein de nos tasse de café, un homme comme vous ne devrez pas rester seul »

« Oh que si, je le dois. Je suis dangereux » Je ne peux m'empêcher de me redresser en disant cela.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur et me lance un regard à la fois amusé et admiratif.

« Ça ajoute plus de mystère à votre personnalité. »

Je soupire et baisse la tête. Tous pareils, ils ne voient que l'enveloppe et croient me comprendre. Ils sont rares ceux qui ont dépassé cette chair pour arriver à ma personnalité. Trop peu et trop peu de temps.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour paraître plus mystérieux ou pour plaire. Je dis cela parce que c'est la vérité. Qu'importe le temps que ça prend, j'apporte le malheur et la destruction sur mon passage. »

« Comme c'est mélodramatique ! Et c'est pour cela que vous vous refusez le droit de vivre ? »

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je me redresse et le dominant, les mains posées sur la table, je lui jette mon regard le plus dur et le plus féroce dans ses yeux azur. Il ne recule même pas. Il ne craint pas l'homme qu'il a veillé la nuit dernière, de toute évidence.

« Ce n'est pas la question !! J'ai trop perdu, j'ai ruiné suffisamment d'existences pour des raisons futiles, à cause de mon propre égoïsme. Je dois rester à l'écart pour le bien de tous. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en faites pas trop ? Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous et votre compagnon, dit-il avec une moue dubitative, mais vous ne me semblez pas homme à baisser les bras. Ok, vous avez certainement besoin d'une pause, de vacances pour réfléchir à votre situation. Mais vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonner pour devenir ermite au fin fond de l'univers. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des gens qui tiennent à vous, là d'où vous venez. Je suis sûr que vous avez encore des choses à faire. Peu importe la difficulté, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas l'issue, mais c'est le combat, même seulement pour la beauté du geste. »

Eh bien, il s'enflamme, ce jeune homme ! Mais ses paroles me font du bien curieusement. Il ne sait rien de ce que je lui cache, de ce que j'ai vécu. Pourtant il trouve les mots qui me touchent. S'il savait, il s'enfuirait en courant, hurlant sa peur. Peut-être pas, remarque, c'est vrai qu'il a rencontré le docteur et que peut-être il est plus solide que je ne le pense.

« Merci » je dis finalement. Je le pensais.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me faisait douter à présent de mes derniers choix. Fuir, car c'était une fuite en avant, fuir mes responsabilités, que je me suis imposé seul. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire, sauf peut-être le Docteur. Mais je me suis arrogé cette tâche, celle de protéger le monde, en accord avec les principes qui régissent le Docteur, ces mêmes principes que j'ai fait mien depuis si longtemps.

Torchwood était le dernier rempart de l'humanité face aux aliens bons ou mauvais. Et la rencontre avec le 456 aurait dû me prouver qu'elle a bien besoin de ma... de notre protection. Je ne peux réprimer un élan de gratitude envers ce jeune homme qui m'inspire confiance. Il se lève, alors que mes yeux s'embuent à nouveau. Je suis décidément dans un état d'esprit vraiment particulier.

« Hum, je vais vous laisser réfléchir, mais si vous avez besoin de parler. Je serais dans la baie de pilotage. Mes hommes sont en congé pour la journée, alors je suis tout à vous. »

Je lui souris en retour. L'admiration qu'il me porte est réconfortante, et c'est gentil de sa part de s'offrir ainsi en soutien psychologique. Ai-je l'air si mal en point ? Est-ce l'idée du Docteur de nous rapprocher ainsi ? ou bien, avait-il une idée plus primaire en tête ? Connaissant le docteur, j'opte pour la première solution, bien qu'Alonso soit un très beau parti. Je reste perdu dans mes réflexions, buvant ce café, moins bon que ceux dont j'avais l'habitude, mais le premier que j'arrive à boire sans la gorge serrée par la détresse.

J'analyse toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussée à quitter la Terre sans espoir de retour à ce moment-là. Je caresse mon manipulateur de vortex, inutile artefact de technologie qui n'a pu m'aider dans ce dernier combat qui m'a ôté toute chance d'être heureux.

Bien que encore une fois, c'est à moi seul que je devrais m'en prendre, c'est ma faute si je n'ai pu vivre aussi intensément cette histoire. Je n'ai pas voulu donner toutes les chances à ce qu'il aurait pu advenir entre Ianto et moi. Et maintenant je vis avec un fantôme dans le cœur. Pas réellement la meilleure façon de recommencer une vie sans attache.

J'ai fui la Terre parce que j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir sauver l'humanité, car elle-même ne désirait pas être sauvée. J'ai fui et pourtant j'ai la sensation que je n'ai pas terminé ma mission là-bas. Que quelque chose m'appelle là-bas, comme une voix silencieuse qui attirerait mon cœur. Je suis parti sans achever mon devoir que je me suis dévolu tout seul.

C'est vrai que cette décision ne me ressemble pas, elle me parait à présent prise sur un coup de tête, sous le coup de l'émotion et du désespoir le plus noir. Je regrette. Alonso a raison, je ne suis pas homme pourtant à abandonner mes principes ou ma mission. Et pourtant je l'ai fait, sans vergogne, pour me rouler dans le chagrin. Je sais bien pourtant, ce que mon fantôme personnel en penserait, je lui fais insulte en abandonnant mon rôle, ma tâche. Il me trouverait lâche, alors que lui avait fait front malgré sa mortalité.

Je me relève et je cours presque rejoindre ce jeune commandant, qui m'a remis sur les rails. Je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Les portes s'ouvrent les unes après les autres devant moi avec un chuintement caractéristique jusqu'à cette baie de pilotage. Alonso se trouve bien là, devant une console de pilotage, vérifiant je ne sais quoi. Cette baie de pilotage est une petite bulle de technologie collée sous le vaisseau et qui permet de voir tout l'astroport. La lumière qui entre découpe des ombres cruelles sur l'homme qui contrôle ses machines.

Il se retourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que je m'arrête devant lui, à peine essoufflé.

« Ok, je retourne sur Terre, vous avez une petite place pour un passager supplémentaire ? »

« Si vous avez de quoi payer votre passage, jeta Alonso avec un rire étranglé, vous êtes un homme de décision rapide ! »

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! dis-je en souriant finement. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de paiement sur moi, vous acceptez les livres ? »

Il rit, il a un joli rire et visiblement il le sait.

« On trouvera bien une solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir près de lui, de là, on voit tout l'astroport. Des milliers d'astronefs qui s'envolent et atterrissent au même endroit scintillent à la lumière. Le double soleil de la planète me réchauffe le corps et je me sens bien, dans cette capsule. Nous gardons le silence, je l'observe, je sens bien qu'il attend que je reprenne la parole. Mais ce n'est plus un silence embarrassé entre nous, non, c'est agréable. Je sens que je peux lui parler, qu'il peut tout entendre.

« Ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart. Même si j'apporte le danger, je suis aussi le seul à pouvoir m'y opposer. »

Il me regarde avec un tel étonnement que je ne peux m'empêcher de tout lui raconter. Cela prend du temps, une complète confession. Curieux, car cet homme n'a rien d'un prêtre. Mais il sait écouter, sans m'interrompre. Peut-être est-ce que parce que nous sommes de complets étrangers, uniquement reliés par une unique connaissance. N'empêche ce dépôt de toutes mes craintes, mes angoisses me fait un bien fou et me conforte dans ma décision. Je lui parle longuement de ma vie à Torchwood, de ce que j'y faisais, de ce que nous faisions. Je lui raconte mon désespoir, ce qui fait de moi une coquille vide, mes pertes.

Il est horrifié, je crois qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ce que je cachais sous une façade si séduisante. Mais il me comprend. A mesure que je parle, que je me décharge de mon chagrin d'avoir perdu Ianto, ma famille, mon frère, mes amis et ma mission, enfin tout ce qui faisait mon chez-moi, je me sens mieux. Comme si cette logorrhée verbale me nettoie des scories de ma détresse. Je sais ce que je dois faire, où est ma place dans cet univers. Je ne peux pas abandonner la Terre à son sort, je dois me battre pour que les humains survivent jusqu'à être suffisamment mûrs pour affronter l'existence des aliens. Alors je pourrais m'en aller, les laisser vivre seul.

_(oui, Chrismas, je te dois beaucoup pour ce passage) _

Il faut que je retourne sur Terre ! Quelque chose me rappelle là-bas, comme tout ce que j'ai laissé inachevé. Alonzo est parfaitement d'accord. Il semble avoir compris mes raisons de fuir, mais aussi mes raisons de revenir.

« Nous allions partir de toute façon pour Aldébaran demain. Nous serons près de la Terre dans une semaine. Faire un crochet pour votre planète ne sera pas très long. Mais vous serez capable de tenir jusque là ? » demande-t-il en riant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, je vais peut-être devoir m'intéresser à votre vie pour passer le temps. »

Il en a l'air vraiment ravi. Finalement, porter un peu d'attention aux personnes qui m'entourent ne me fera pas de mal. De plus, cela semble être particulièrement apprécié par ce jeune commandant. Son humeur s'égaya un peu plus, me contaminant peu à peu.

Je passe finalement une après-midi sympathique à discuter à bâtons rompus avec ce jeune homme qui visiblement adore cela. Je fais juste attention à ne pas relever ses allusions à un approfondissement physique de nos relations.

Quoi ?! moi, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, sacré 3 ans de suite à l'Agence du Temps, flirt de l'année - je fus disqualifié les années suivantes pour concurrence déloyale - je refuse de prendre part à la bagatelle, on aura tout vu ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de compliquer nos relations amicales. J'ai besoin d'un ami, pas d'un nouvel amant. J'ai besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle me reposer et non pas à mordre sous la passion.

Ce n'est pas le désir qui me manque pourtant. Il est toujours là, toujours présent circulant dans mes veines comme un feu ardent et perpétuel. Mais je sais, d'expérience malheureusement, que ce n'est pas une solution. Etre aussi bon dans ce domaine n'est pas forcément une sinécure. Cela m'isole des autres, me renvoie à ma solitude plus que nécessaire. Je désirais mettre de la distance entre moi et le monde pour le protéger.

Cependant je réalise que je suis déjà à l'écart. Un jour évidemment, je serais prêt à me laisser aller à nouveau, mais mon cœur n'est pas encore suffisamment guéri pour m'impliquer dans une nouvelle relation.

Encore qu'Alonso ne semble pas vouloir une histoire d'amour. L'air d'adoration avec lequel il me regarde, c'est vraiment autre chose. Je vois très clair dans ses sentiments. Il ne serait pas contre une partie de peau contre peau, sans lendemain. A croire que m'avoir mis au lit la nuit dernière, lui a collé une sacrée envie. De plus, il n'a pas l'air d'être novice en la matière. Mais je résiste, on verra jusqu'où cela m'amènera. Mais il suffit que je pense à la Terre et à tout ce que j'ai abandonné pour que mon désir s'endorme. Je ne suis pas prêt. Mon corps l'est mais mon esprit pense encore trop à lui, je ne suis pas guéri de cette perte.

Mais malgré ses allusions qui me semblent avoir finalement pour seul but de me faire rire, il comprend. Il a déjà dû certainement se trouver dans une situation semblable, celle de la perte d'un être cher. Je ne parle même pas de la perte de toute sa famille, de ses amis et de son travail. Il est gentil avec ses yeux de chien battu en quête d'une caresse. Il a l'âme d'un consolateur. Si jamais, il lui prenait l'envie de se réorienter, il ferait des miracles en psychologue.

Nous restons jusqu'au soir dans la baie de pilotage, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à finalement garder le silence devant le coucher des deux soleils sur la planète. Magnifique. Ces couleurs me rappellent les peintures de Van Gogh, tout en conservant le tracé dur de l'astroport. On est absorbé tout les deux par ce spectacle splendide. Je me sens vidé, épuisé par cette séance de thérapie particulière. C'était vraiment un moment privilégié que nous partageons silencieusement.

Dans une semaine, je serais auprès de Gwen que j'ai abandonnée enceinte, auprès de la faille, qui n'aura certainement pas attendu mon retour pour lâcher sur le monde ses hordes d'aliens sanguinaires. Même les weevils me manquent. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Il me tarde d'être sur Terre et de reprendre mon combat au nom de l'humanité. Mon fantôme personnel serait heureux de l'apprendre. Le héros est de retour.

FIN

* * *

_voilà, c'est fini, pour le dur passage à vide du capitaine, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, très vite (plus drôle promis) _

_ Adage du jour : Le bonheur, c'est simple comme une Review^^._


End file.
